<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Things We Do For Love by muchlessvermillion</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27773920">Things We Do For Love</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/muchlessvermillion/pseuds/muchlessvermillion'>muchlessvermillion</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dreamer Trilogy - Maggie Stiefvater, Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Canon-Typical Violence, Dreamers Getting Kidnapped, Gun Violence, Kidnapping, Mini Fic, Minor Character Death, Multi, Non-Graphic Violence, Pre-Relationship, Rescue Missions, Shooting, implied polyamory</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 23:41:59</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>870</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27773920</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/muchlessvermillion/pseuds/muchlessvermillion</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Someone has been taking dreamers. So slow and quiet that they hadn’t even heard whispers, before Ronan and Hennessy were gone.<br/>-----<br/>A rescue mission, a discussion, a relationship on its way, and the things we do for love.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Henry Cheng/Blue Sargent -- Implied, Jordan/Declan Lynch -- Implied, Pre Henry Cheng/Richard Gansey III/Ronan Lynch/Adam Parrish/Blue Sargent, Richard Gansey III/Adam Parrish -- Implied, Ronan Lynch/Adam Parrish -- Implied</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>26</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Things We Do For Love</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">Someone has been taking dreamers. So slow and quiet that they hadn’t even heard whispers, before Ronan and Hennessy were gone.</p><p class="p1">And now, after all the prep and the searching and the bribery and violence, they’re <em>here.</em> They’re inside, they’re at the deepest corner of this underground labyrinth, and the dreamers haven’t been relocated yet, are lined up against one wall, and there’s gunfire and shouting. Henry had found the information that had gotten them here, had plied the weak spot that got them inside, and had stayed at the motel because he’s “not immune to being killed”. Gansey had been strongly urged to stay behind as well, but he <em>couldn’t</em>, he can’t, he couldn’t sit on his hands and wait in some darkened room, even with Henry, while almost everyone he loved was here, he couldn’t sit and wonder and guess how long was too long before he had to assume they weren’t coming back. So he’d come.</p><p class="p1">(“Do you have such little faith in us?” Adam had asked him the night before, laying on one of the three motel room beds, very close to Gansey but not touching, because something is simmering between them, between almost all of them, and they couldn’t break that barrier before Ronan was home, because doing anything about it without asking him seemed too close to admitting he might not come back. They didn’t know what they’d find there, tomorrow. Jordan and Declan had been awake in their own bed, whispering low under the blankets. Henry and Blue were curled together, softly snoring, and Gansey wished they could have fit in the same double as he and Adam — but they had agreed a good night’s sleep (or as good as they could manage) was the smartest choice they could make.</p><p class="p1">Gansey had laughed, high and unamused, and whispered back; “I think sometimes I have too much faith. But I can’t — I couldn’t possibly —“ and Adam had quieted him by crossing their self-imposed line enough to shift his shoulder into Gansey’s.)</p><p class="p1">Adam had a gun, when they begun, but on the way inside, somehow, it — he <em>doesn’t</em>, anymore. Blue is amplifying a psychic that they had found along the way, a young woman looking for her dreamer girlfriend, who had scried them the way through the maze, and both of them need to be kept out of the line of fire enough to lead them back out — or maybe she’s creeping close along the shadows by now, trying to get far enough to saw at the ropes on Hennesy’s wrists with her pocket knife. The sound and the bustling movement and the low light is too much, and Gansey can’t keep track of her. Jordan and Declan, both armed, are fending off reinforcements from the two entryways into the room, and Adam is trying to wrestle a firearm from the last standing guard in the room proper, a hulking man with cruel, dark eyes.</p><p class="p1">Gansey wasn’t given a gun. They had a limited window of time to prepare, lest their targets catch on that they were coming and spook, and the guns they <em>did</em> have were considered best suited in the hands of people who they thought could use them. Would use them. That might be why very few of the room’s inhabitants are paying attention to him.</p><p class="p1">The man Adam is fighting loses his grip on his own gun, and it <em>slides</em>, halfway across the room, and the man and Adam both look for it, but it’s not worth diving for with Adam still fighting him with all he’s got, and it’s nearly at Gansey’s feet, and the man is pulling a wicked looking knife from his jacket pocket, livid, liquid steel that flashes in the low light.</p><p class="p1">Ronan’s alive, and here, watching from the corner with his hands tied, his eyes very dark and his mouth bloodied from talking back too many times. Adam and Blue had talked about the likelihood that he’d ream them out for coming, how fast Declan would shut it down. It was too light a conversation for what Gansey is feeling now.</p><p class="p1">And the knife is moving, and there’s a roaring in Gansey’s ears, a rushing in his pulse, and his mouth is dry, and Jordan and Declan are calling strategy to each other, facing out into the hallway, and might as well be a world away, and Ronan is watching, and the next thing Gansey knows his shaking hand is curled around the gun, the gun that is not his, and the knife is lifted high and Adam is right <em>there</em> and then suddenly the man holding the knife has been shot through the shoulder. The wrong shoulder, not the hand with the knife, the other one, and he was <em>moving</em>, so it’s not like there was much time to figure out the best place to aim—</p><p class="p1">Adam jumps to the side in response to the sound, not even sure yet where the bullet has come from. The man turns, hunched but still living, still twitching, and Gansey doesn’t think, he can’t think, he doesn’t know <em>how </em>to —</p><p class="p1">He readjusts his aim, and he shoots the man again, and this time it goes through his head.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>gunsey</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>